


Like an Animal

by LenoraLeopoldIII



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLeopoldIII/pseuds/LenoraLeopoldIII
Summary: Danse tries to find answers for why he is a synth. The sole survivor answers why he is a man





	Like an Animal

Danse was a synth. He was a synth, but the best companion she'd ever had. When he asked Anna to bring him to where he had been made, presumably to "get to the bottom" of all this, she'd only hesitated for about a month. 

 

She knew Danse would find no resolution here in the painfully white Institute. He wouldn't find satisfactory answers, but Anna had the impression he couldn't word any satisfactory questions to even ask. They both knew in their hearts that it reduced down to one question

 

why?

 

And no one could answer that.

 

So instead of demanding answers, full of furious confusion and a resolve to learn who exactly Dance was, they both stood here in front of the synthetic gorilla display.

 

Institute scientists murmured and shuffled quietly behind them, unobtrusive yet very aware. This was the environment that she'd caused when her son passed away and she became leader of the institute for the flimsiest of reasons. There was a tenuous peace now, and she was grateful but also suspicious of it. Garvey lead the minutemen, after she finally forced him. The Railroad still so obviously crouched in the shadows, cooperating with her plans. The Brotherhood of Steel was still in the sky, and it no longer looked menacing for her, only watchful. They'd never hunt Danse again, and she almost wanted to leave it at that, but their anti synth attitude still needed to be adjusted.

 

It was getting late, probably around 8 or 9 pm. She would have checked her pipboy but couldn't look away from the synthetic creatures. The scientists were trying to wrap up the day, but with her here it agitated their schedule. Finally after some embarrassed whispers a nameless synth approached and stopped behind her to say, "Ma'am."

 

"You can go everyone, just leave the lights on, thank you and goodnight," she said loud enough without turning around. All tension left the space and she heard the automated doors slide shut with a finality. This was how she ran things. Don't bother her. Don't bother anyone. Don't steal children, mothers, fathers, not even a single fucking molerat was taken without her approval.

 

In a peaceful lumber, one of the gorillas came to the glass to watch them as they watched him. With eye contact she could see the familiar intelligence and thinking the gorilla was doing. Anna may have bee projecting onto the animal though. They were truly incredible creatures and she'd been fixated on them ever since her very first visit to the Institute. She found it so calming to watch them, wondering what their black fur felt like, and could get lost observing. She had hoped Danse would feel the same peace.

 

"Were these used for anything?" Danse finally, finally, turned his head to lock their eyes. He hadn't looked her in the eye since they crackled back into existence again in the Institute.

 

Anna allowed a small smile to cautiously show on her face. This was a question she could answer for him.

 

"No, they served no practical purpose," Anna told him and he arched an eyebrow, "they were valued though, for their nature. They're bright creatures and some could learn to communicate with humans."

 

Danse's other eyebrow slid up and she was quick to clarify, "They don't speak, but learned sign language." Suddenly her hands were in front of her and gesturing, not at all knowing the physical language.

 

Danse hummed in understanding and turned toward the synthetic animals again. Anna wasn't ready to look away from him yet. Since leaving the Brotherhood he'd become more somber. Not defeated, but in pain. The Brotherhood had basically been his personality. Now he had to figure out who Danse was because Paladin Danse was dead. They never discussed it. She was trying to help him, but was trying to be subtle. She worried.

 

What if this new Danse didn't want to be her companion? He must see her as a traitor now, and how Danse saw her was so important. When he'd disappeared all those months ago it had broken her heart. She didn't want to imagine him leaving forever, but it was a possibility.

 

Insanely she pictured Danse being kept behind the glass with the gorillas.

 

The one that had come forward to observe them had wandered away, finding them boring and non-threatening while She found them so interesting.

 

"Why were they made then?" Danse asked in a slightly baffled monotone.

 

Anna took a step closer to the glass, Danse did as well before she asked, "You don't like them?" trying to avoid the question by pretending she misinterpreted it.

 

"No! that's not it at all," Danse said quickly. The tone he used seemed to imply that she'd made the synth animals herself and didn't want to offend her. He was finally looking at her again.

 

"I admit I find them interesting, and I'm glad that I was able to see them," Danse said sincerely, "but why were they......manufactured?"

 

It was her turn to look away, hoping Danse wouldn't see the answer that sat in her stomach.

 

"I asked that too when I first came here," she admitted in return. She wondered if she wouldn't be able to control her hands again and they'd do something cliche like pressing one palm against the gorilla's glass. And it was the gorilla's glass, their home.

 

Her silence was almost worse than her answer so she turned to him again. She was always turning toward Danse, in so many ways. She was glad that he was here with her, sharing her confusion and unease.

 

"When I asked, no one had an explanation. From what I can tell, these were made to see if they could make them." she suffered through the answer she could give him, which wasn't much of an answer at all.

 

Danse's eyes darted back and forth from her face to the gorillas almost comically. When he spoke it was with loathing.

 

"This was everything the Brotherhood was against. Man running amuck with technology and not understanding the consequences." he said with a grimace and backed away from the habitat, but he was still captivated by the gorillas.

 

Anna didn't know much about.gorillas to be honest, but Danse knew nothing. He hadn't lived in a world that these creatures lived in, "I'm sorry Danse." was all she could say.She inched closer to his side.

 

"It's not your fault, none of this," Danse said with a flat voice and it was obvious to her that he included himself, "At least they will never know they're synthetic."

 

It was true and it broke her heart again that Danse knew the truth about himself. The gorillas would never know his pain or that they shouldn't exist. Suddenly the odd behavior of one of the smaller gorillas caught both their eyes.

 

It became clear the animal was female as she presented herself in front of the silver backed patriarch. He took her invitation and mounted her from behind, thrusting obviously but not in a frantic manner. This was apparently a common event because all other gorillas went about their own business. It was nature.

 

While Anna's face blushed furiuosly she took a step away from the glass, further separating her from what was going on in the man-made habitat. She was embarrassed of their mating and when she again turned to Danse he had the exact same feelings burned onto his face as well.

 

But Danse had additional emotions that Anna could only imagine. His large hands clenched into large fists and his entire body thrummed with the unfairness of it all. To Anna his anger was justified, but though he initially was angry at the animals, it shifted onto himself.

 

"What drives them to do this?!" he asked her desperately, "They can't produce offspring and yet they still fuck?" 

 

This was the first time she'd ever heard the man say fuck, and incredibly she blushed further. She kept her face turned to him, careful to not see if the animals were still blatantly mating.

 

"Why create an abomination that doesn't know it is one?" Danse questioned her, "Why fool it into thinking it feels hunger, or lust or love? I wasn't born Anna, I was made."

 

Suddenly the back of her throat burned and tears were ready to spill from her eyes. She couldn't wrap her mind around the unfairness of the world either.

 

"I'm so sorry Danse," she said, voice threatening to give out, "And I know it's selfish, but I'm glad you were made."

 

And she had been right, Danse did see her as a bit of a traitor now. Danse stood there, mouth slightly open, his eyes and prominent brow showed utter anguish. Anna had left the brotherhood for Danse's life, but their teachings were so ingrained in him and they would never leave entirely.

 

"You're glad I was made this abomination?" Danse asked with a monotone venom, "You're glad that I'm a machine that should be destroyed?" Danse drew closer to her. 

 

It was the truth though, she felt embarrassed and ashamed and looked away from his painful eyes. She was gazing into the habitat again, but there weren't any more lewd acts going on, just synthetic nature.

 

The closest gorilla, small compared to the others, was sleeping peacefully. It was near enough that Anna was able to watch the black fur of the animal part slightly on inhales and come together again on exhale. She wanted to either pet it or be it.

 

Suddenly Danse was close enough to her to stiffly clamp the back of her neck and guide her eyes to him again.

 

Low and raspy he warned her, "I was given the same instincts they have, and even though they aren't real, i feel them all anyway."

 

Anna found the hand on the back of her neck menacing as he drew her closer to the accusation and hurt in his eyes, but she welcomed any touch that brought them together.

 

"I still feel hunger and thirst," Dance explained, disgusted with himself, "But what I feel most is lust. Lust for you." 

 

Anna shivered as Danse slid the hand on her neck up into her hair, "You convinced me in that bunker that even though I'm a synth, I'm a man. Right now I feel no better than an animal."

 

"I could show you what they made me," Danse said in a voice that mixed self loathing and arousal.

 

Anna's eyelashes fluttered while looking up into his handsome face. She's wanted him so long now, but could read the anticipation of her rejection and horror at his words. It didn't come

 

"Please Dance," Anna said quietly, "Show me."

 

Silently she said 'forgive me'.

 

The shock he felt was obvious on his rugged face. She was truly a traitor now and he honestly looked disappointed in her. She was supposed to hate him. It didn't last though, and Danse growled before pulling her against him and latching his mouth onto her neck hungrily.

 

He was crushing Anna against his chest, and a sob turned into a moan as his mouth sucked a bruise onto her delicate neck. It was just beginning to hurt when Danse let go of the suction with a squelch. Already they were both breathing hard, already lost to each other's bodies. Danse froze, apparently not as lost as she was, looking over her shoulder and seeing the animals again.

 

Of course the gorillas probably couldn't care less about what they were doing, but now Anna felt the lack of privacy and pushed against Danse's chest to separate. He allowed her to pull back just enough to look into her eyes.

 

"I have a room," she said simply, but when she went to exit Danse's arms there was a moment where he wouldn't budge. His expression implied he couldn't wait a moment longer, so she said, "Let me show you." Somehow that worked and she was released gently.

 

For a moment the old Paladin Danse returned, shy and formal, he nodded once and looked away. Anna wanted to reach for his hand, but they were both fists again. Clearing her throat she turned and briskly lead the way for him, and it felt like the longest distance she had ever walked. He followed behind her the entire way, but she didn't know exactly who she would find when the door slid shut and she finally turned around.

 

Anna found the Dance she loved, the man who admitted to lusting for her, and that was almost as good as loving her. He still looked predatory, the distance between the lab and her bedroom did nothing to sober him. She had no time to think any more than that before Danse was brusquely directing her backwards, closer to her bed. When his patience was entirely gone he trapped her against his broad chest again and sucked a matching bruise onto the other side of her neck.

 

All Anna could do was cling to him. Danse slid his large hands beneath her shirt and began to pull it up to take it off. A simple thing, to be undressed, but she felt as though she was doing it wrong. When she emerged from the fabric with slightly staticky hair she was just as lost. Everything was happening so quickly. Her pants and underwear were yanked down to collect around her ankles foolishly before she managed to kick off her boots and wriggle the rest of the way out. Dance nudged her another step backwards and she folded onto the mattress when it caught the back of her knees. Sitting on the bed she absentmindedly began unclasping her drab bra while looking up into his openly aroused eyes. When she was able to let her breasts out he lifted her at the waist and turned her until her limbs understood that he wanted her on her hands and knees. It wasn't rude, only the easiest way to get into the position. Anna was a bit dazed still but painfully aware of how her full breasts hung from her chest. The unappealing word 'dangle' popped into her head and she grimaced. Just as she was relieved that Danse couldn't see them he bent over her to cup one and press it up into her chest, weighing it and groaning before releasing it to swing with unsexy gravity again. Anna didn't make a sound.

 

He seemed to be holding her down in a way that made sure she wouldn't escape, but there was absolutely no risk of her attempting to. She remembered how hollow she'd been when Danse escaped the brotherhood without her. She can't blame him for his possessive hold. 

 

Anna has almost no clue what she looks like from behind, and now that her ass and pussy are exposed and presented, she worries. Is this the body he'd fantasized? This body covered in bruises and sweat and hair was hers, and she hoped he'd still take it. These bleak worries were forgotten when Danse leaned back and used both hands to spread her further. 

 

She had always hated her pussy, but apparently Danse found it appealing. With a moan he buried his face into her cleft and ravenously began licking her. Christ, she wished she had taken a bath. Embarrassment instantly became arousal as his tongue licked between her folds. Thoroughly he licked from her clit to her asshole in one broad stroke before leaving her cunt in one last stroke. His mouth on her was so brief, but he'd given his saliva to her so she'd be lubricated until her body caught up. Draping his imposing body over her she understood that that was the only foreplay she would receive. Anna was okay with this, his urgency infecting her as well, almost panicked now. 

 

Danse reached between them and precisely lined up his cock and her entrance. His spit wasn't enough for a single thrust, but it didn't stop him and Anna gasped and cringed at the friction of the first few thrusts until finally her body was provoked to become wet.

 

This man, undoubtedly a man, had never seemed a sexual person to her. She'd never caught him masturbating or with an erection, but now he was using his thick cock to pound into her fiercely. She assumed he was thick because of the stretch that she almost couldn't endure, Anna hadn't even seen his dick before it was in her.

 

She understood now, what he had described as instinct, and just as she thought she understood it, he pounded all thought out of her. Danse also fucked small sounds out of her, ones she didn't want to make but couldn't stop. As he bottomed out a gasp would slip away, or a whimper when he changed his angle. Hearing Danse made it even worse. He wasn't loud, but each grunt may as well have been dirty talk.

 

For the second time, Danse said, "fuck" and she didn't even know what to do with it except moan. His hand had reached under her again and cupped one of her swinging breasts and she moaned at that too. It was when he pinched her nipple that her arms finally collapsed and her face was muffled into the pillow. She came without sound, just an open mouth. Danse lost track of his rhythm entirely and a few frantic thrusts later he had pulled out of her moist pussy and groaned as he came across her ass and back.

 

Still face down Anna hugged a pillow to her and Danse rolled off of her heavily. He was on his back panting from the exertion while out of nowhere Anna began to sob and her pillow absorbed it all. Even as her pussy continued to flutter from her climax, her frame shook and it was the only way you could tell she was crying.

 

His breath finally caught, Danse turned to cuddle her or kiss her or look at her because he wasn't done with her yet. When he figured out she was sobbing she could feel his alarm and confusion. She tried so hard to stop but she couldn't.

 

"What's wrong?" Dance asked urgently, all arousal had evaporated. He reached for her shoulder and slid his hand down her spine to make her look at him. He shook her so gently that she had no choice but to see him, "What's wrong Anna?"

 

She shook her head, confused by her grief as well.

 

"Please tell me Anna," he pleaded, but she could only shake her head again, raw eyes releasing fat salty tears.

 

He wrapped an arm around her middle to drag her against him face to face.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Danse said sincerely but with so much confusion. His concern had reverted him to the Danse she had always known. in a quiet mantra he continued to apologize.

 

"I want to see your face Danse," She said, her embarrassing crying dying down as she explained just above a whisper, "I want to kiss you." Anna felt greedy, especially after he gave her an orgasm. Earlier they'd both fucked, but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted to make love and felt pathetic for it.

 

Understanding suddenly filled his eyes even as he pressed his hardening cock against her stomach, "Anything you want," he admitted while rolling her onto her back and spreading her legs for him. He still wore his brotherhood suit, but Anna could see that already Danse was hard again.

 

"Do you want me inside of you?" he asked cautiously, all savage animal instinct gone.

 

Anna reached up both hands to cup his head before saying, "Yes, I need you." She'd almost forgotten that they were out of place in The Institute and doubted anything like this had ever happened here before.

 

Danse was flustered, but he fulfilled her request and slid his cock back into her heat. They both moaned and Anna broke the eye contact from the intensity of the having him inside her again. She wrapped her legs around him to keep him close and he began thrusting at a leisurly pace that made her feel cared for. Gently she pulled his head to hers so they could finally kiss. It was what she wanted the most, and the tenderness must have been too much for Dance. His thrusts became deep and erratic but he kept his eyes on hers when he suddenly came, mouth open and eyebrows concerned.

 

She was filled with his cum and his softening cock and when Danse looked ashamed she smiled up at him. Anna loved him, and she hoped he loved her too, but she couldn't say it here in the Institute. Such an unnatural place. He rolled off her to spoon again, and they both tried to recover from their exhaustion enough to leave this place. Anna hoped that Danse healed even somewhat from his anger. She hoped he didn't feel as lost. Danse planted a small kiss on her shoulder blade and she knew they would be lost together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, I appreciate any comments <3


End file.
